te dije que seria para siempre completo
by SpongeLauraSquarePants
Summary: Estaremos juntos para siempre y sellamos nuestro trato con sangre  completo long shot lo tube que poner completo por que no se subir mas capitulos


Te dije que seria para siempre

La historia no es mia ni los personajes es de una amiga que subió la historia al facebook y me gusto tanto que la quise compartir con ustedes y los personajes son de stephenie Meyer (edward es mió en mis sueños)

Bella

Esta mañana me levanté con una sensación…una sensación de que algo bueno me iba a pasar… ¿pero qué? De momento era un día normal…la misma rutina de siempre…  
En clase me senté con Alice a la que conocí este año, era una chica maravillosa, era muy delgada, con la tez blanca como la nieve y los ojos dorados y el pelo cortito con las puntas hacia todos los lados, parecía un duende pero era muy bonita, se parecía mucho a Edward….su hermano. Edward era un chico que me llevaba gustando desde hace años pero nunca habíamos hablado porque no tuve la suerte de que me tocara alguna vez en su clase, pero ahora sí, esta sería mi oportunidad aunque creo que tenia novia, Rosalie, era como sacada de una revista de belleza, tenía el cabello dorado como las princesas de los cuentos infantiles, los ojos marrones y un cuerpo estructural, era evidentemente claro de que era mucho mas hermosa que yo, pero le faltaba una cosa que yo si tenía…cerebro.  
Y yo sabía que a él le gustaban las chicas que tuvieran la cabeza con algo mas además que llena de aire, así que no rendiría, ahora que Edward estaba en mi clase.  
Durante todos estos años había un chico "Mike Newton" que siempre iba a todos lados donde yo iba y siempre nos tocaba en la misma clase pero por suerte, esta vez no, pero tampoco me había tocado con mis mejores amigas: Jessica y Ángela, pero estaba Alice.

Edward

Este viernes ya era el gran partido, estaba seguro de que ganaríamos, habíamos entrenando duro estos últimos meses y el equipo era muy bueno éramos Emmett, Jake, Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, Jasper, Quil, Laurent, James y yo. Cuando me dieran la copa se lo dedicaré y me declararé antes todos a una chica que aunque anteriormente no habíamos hablado casi nada, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y de vez en cuando hablamos gracias a mi hermana Alice, porque se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Se llama Bella. Nunca me atreví a declararme porque creía que tenía novio…ese tal Newton que no deja de seguirla a todos lados, pero Alice me aclaró todo y esa era la hora para confesarle lo que sentía, además el otro día lo vi coqueteando con la mejor amiga de Bella…Jessica, creo que se llama…  
En ese momento yo recién llegué a clase y fui directo a donde estaba Bella y Alice  
-Hola Bella.-le dije con una sonrisa, ella se quedó mirándome sonrojada  
-Hola Edward…-dijo  
-¿A mi ya no me saludas hermanito?-dijo la pequeña de Alice  
-Hermanita-dije mientras me quitaba la mochila-a ti te he visto esta mañana…  
-Bueno pero igual-dijo Alice  
-Está bien. Hola hermanita hermosa…¿contenta?  
-Si-dijo.  
Y lo tres empezamos a reirnos…

Bella

En clase no podía dejar de mirar a Edward y a veces nuestras miradas se encontraban y él me sonreía y a mi me salía esa risa tonta… ya mismo era el gran partido de Edward, seguro que ganaban, todos jugaban muy bien, tenía tantas ganas de verlo… solo quedaban 2 días. Al acabar las clases Alice vino a mi lugar y Edward también.  
-Bells ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa esta tarde? Podríamos ver una película y comer pizza.-dijo Alice.  
-Claro, cuenta conmigo-le dije  
-Chicas-dijo Edward- yo también me quiero unir a su sesión de pizza y peli, no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde.  
-Pero Ed- dijo Alice- mañana es el partido…¿no tienes que entrenar?  
-Necesito descansar, así que me apunto.-contestó Edward  
-¡Yo también me apunto!-dijo una voz desde atrás.  
Todos volteamos la cabeza para ver quien era, aunque yo no lo necesitaba, conocía bastante bien esa voz… Mike.  
-Mike ¿tu no deberías estar en tu clase?-le dijo Edward.  
-Vine a hacerle una visita a Bella, ¿tienes algún problema Cullen?  
-Mike deberías irte o te castigaran.-le dije.  
Mike me miró y luego se fue.  
-No entiendo como pudiste aguantarlo tanto tiempo.-me dijo Alice.  
-Paciencia querida amiga…paciencia. Menos mal que esta de novio con Jessica… así me deja tranquila.  
.Muy tranquila no te deja viniendo en los descansos a verte ¿no?-dijo Edward.  
Si no fuera porque es imposible, eso me hubiera sonado a celos.  
Llegó el siguiente profesor y cada uno se fue a su lugar. Vi como Rosalie le tiraba una hojita de papel doblada a Edward. A saber lo que ponía en esa carta…

Edward

Ese Newton me ponía de mal humor, solo detrás de Bella. Ya se puede ir olvidando de ella.  
Vino el profesor y me fui a mi lugar. Rosalie me tiró una carta. Que ponía:

Hoy no me hablaste en todo el día Eddi en dos días es el partido, espero que cuando metas un gol me lo dediques…y después podríamos quedar…tu y yo solos…ya me entiendes. Te quiero mi Eddi.  
PD: Por cierto, te veo mucho con Swan, aléjate de ella, Newton es su novio.

Rosalie… ¿Por qué no me dejaba tranquilo? Ya le aclaré que yo no siento nada por ella. No se que parte de la frase no entiende…me ponía furioso… pero pensar en que esta tarde estaré con Bella en mi casa viendo una película me tranquilizaba… Le diría a mi hermana que nos deje solos… Pero le tendría que explicar que estaba enamorado de Bells.  
Ya faltaba poco para que Bella llegara a casa… estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si declararme hoy o mañana.  
-Alice antes de que llegue Bella debo decirte una cosa y pedirte ayuda.-le dije.  
-No me lo digas, te gusta Bells y quieres que les deje solos.  
-Alice ¿Cómo…?  
-Ed, se te nota que la amas desde la otra parte del mundo… ¿sabes?… creo que ella tambien está enamorada de ti.  
-¿Tu crees?-le dije muy contento.  
-Si… no saben disimular. No te preocupes yo te ayudo.  
Y sonó el timbre.  
-Empieza la misión…-dijo Alice y fue a abrir la puerta.  
Estaba preparado.

Bella

Estaba muy contenta de que Edward viera una pelicula… espero que sea de mierdo y así poder abrazarme a él. Nunca le habría dado un abrazo… solo de pensarlo me ponía nerviosa.  
-Hola Bella, ¿te quedarás a dormir?-dijo Alice al abrirme la puerta.  
-Pero Alice, no me traje mi pijama…  
-Pero yo te dejo uno…-dijo Alice.  
-Estás mucho más delgada que yo…  
-Pues te puedes poner uno mío.-dijo Edward de repente.  
-Bueno Bella ya te buscaremos algo, ya está todo preparado, en un rato traen las pizzas. La película es de miedo, ¿no te importa no?  
-No…-claro que no importaba, aunque luego por la noche no podré dormir…  
-Ahora vengo- dijo Alice- voy por algo de tomar.-y se fue hacia la cocina.  
-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – le dije a Edward.  
-Claro.-contestó.  
-No te rías de mi si grito, soy muy miedica…  
-¿En serio? Entonces me pondré a tu lado para verte de cerca, pero prometo no reírme.-dijo con una sonrisa.  
Se sentaría a mi lado… que bieeeen!

Edward

Tuve la excusa perfecta para sentarme con Bella, si veía que tenía miedo le abrazaría, si, eso pensaba hacer.  
Bella y yo nos sentamos en el sofá mas grande y Alice en el pequeño, le encantaba sentarse ahí, era perfecto para su estatura.  
Alice puso la película y yo le traje una mantita para Bella y para mí y otra para Alice.  
-Me dijeron que esta película da mucho miedo, así que amiga amárrate a algo si no quieres salir volando del salto que des cuando te asustes.-dijo Alice. Era la mejor hermana del mundo.  
La película empezó y notaba como Bella temblaba, pero le prometí no reírme de ella…  
En el momento en el que aparecía una niña de repente tocaron a la puerta y Bella y Alice empezaron a gritar y Alice fue a abrir la puerta… traían las pizzas.  
Mientras Alice fue a abrir la puerta y a por el monedero para pagar yo me quedé a solas con Bella.  
-Esa película si da miedo…  
-No es para tanto- le dije.  
-Alice tenía razon, voy a salir volando de los saltos-dijo riéndose.  
-No tienes porque, te puedes abrazar a mí, no me importa.  
-¿De verdad?-me dijo sorprendida.  
-Si, de verdad.  
Alice vino:  
-¿Tienen hambre? ¿O las dejamos para después?-dijo refiriéndose a las pizzas.  
-Yo no tengo hambre por ahora.-dijo Bells.  
-Yo tampoco.-contesté  
-Entonces las guardo para más tarde, sigamos con la película.- y se volvió a ir.  
Le hice un gesto a Bella para que viniera hacía mí y la abracé. Puso su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello, Alice volvió y se sentó en su sofá.  
-No tengas miedo Bella, piensa que yo nunca permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño.-le dije en voz baja.  
-Contigo nunca tendría miedo-me contestó.  
Entonces se sentó y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Menos mal que la luz estaba apagada, porque la pobre Alice tendría que ver mis tácticas de ligue. 

Bella

-Bella, llevo tiempo queriéndote decir algo…-me dijo Edward acariciándome suavemente la cara.  
-Dímelo.- le dije.  
-Te amo Bells, no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo. Llevo queriéndote decir esto años, pero como siempre veía a ese Newton contigo pensaba que erais novios.  
-Ed… yo también te amo, y Mike y yo no tenemos nada que ver, nunca lo tuvimos, pero Rosalie y tu…  
-No, yo nunca tuve nada con ella, a la única que amo es a ti.-dijo pasando su dedo por mis labios.  
Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos, primero fue un beso muy delicado, como si tuviera miedo de que me rompiera, pero luego le mordí el labio y empezó a besarme con más fuera.  
-Aaaaaaaaaah!-gritó Alice.  
-¿Qué pasa Alice?-dijo Edward.  
-Siento interrumpirlos pero me asusté con la película, sigan con lo suyo…  
Edward y yo estuvimos toda la tarde y casi la noche abrazados y besándonos…cuando fui a dormir empezó a tronar…como en la película cuando mataban a todos. Entonces apareció Edward.  
-Pensé que te daría miedo, asi que vine a dormir contigo…  
-¿Y si viene tú papá y nos ve?  
-Mi mamá y mi papá no están…  
Le hice un huequito a Ed en la cama y cuando se tumbó me abrazó.  
-Te amo Bella… fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de dormirme.

Edward

Porfin Bella y yo estábamos juntos, en este momento yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Hoy en el partido le dedicaría todos los goles a la mujer de mis sueños.  
-Mi amor…tenemos que ir al instituto- le dije despertándola.  
-Cinco minutos más-dijo abrazándome.  
-Bella, vamos a llegar tarde.- le dije y luego le di un beso corto. Ella abrió los ojos de repente y me abrazó.  
-Ay Edward, creía que todo esto había sido un sueño.  
-No, amor, esta es la realidad.  
Ella se levantó y vi que no se llevaba la misma ropa.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa a por algo de ropa?  
-No,-dijo Alice abriendo la puerta.-Yo le dejo algo de ropa.  
-Pero Alice tu eres mas delgada que yo  
-Ven…-dijo llevándose a Bella.

Bella

Alice me llevó con ella y me prestó unos jeans y una camiseta negra con botoncitos rosas.  
-Estoy muy contenta de que seas la novia de Edward.  
-¿De verdad? ¿no te molesta?-le dije  
-Claro que no, me gusta que la gente sea feliz por el amor, y yo sé que tú y mi hermano se aman mucho.-dijo Alice…me preguntaba…  
-Alice, ¿y tu?  
-¿Como que yo?  
-¿Por qué tu no tienes novio con lo linda que eres? El otro día me comentaste algo acerca de… como se llamaba… Casper…Jasper, si eso Jasper.  
- Jasper…- parecía que estaba en las nubes…-es tan lindo Bells, pero es uno de esos amores imposibles.  
-Alice, con tu hermano aprendí que no hay nada imposible, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.  
-¿Sabes Bells? Tienes toda la razón, esta tarde iremos al partido y seremos las mas bonitas de todas, y le diré a Jasper lo que siento por él.  
Alice estuvo toda la clase en las nubes pensando en lo que le diría a Jasper, incluso lo escribió en un papel lo que le diría después del partido y me pasaba las cartas y yo no podía parar de reír y ella se enfadaba, pero al rato escribía otra, y otra, y otra…  
Y yo era la mujer mas feliz del mundo estando con Edward, en clase me besó y Rosalie nos vió y empezó a gritar, pero ninguno le hicimos caso, todos sabíamos como era ella.  
Cuando acabaron las clases Alice y yo fuimos a casa para arreglarnos para el partido, teníamos que estar perfectas para que Edward y Jasper solo se fijaran en nosotras.  
Llegó la hora del partido, estaba yo más nerviosa que Edward. Y Alice le deseó suerte a Jasper.  
Todos salieron al campo de juego y cuando sonó un pitido empezó el partido.

Edward

Alice me pidió que le ayudara con Jasper, todo el día me había estado hablando de él. Asi que cuando nos estábamos preparando para el partido le hablaría de ella-  
-Hola Jazz-le dije.  
-Hola Edward, estoy nervioso por el partido, pero seguro ganaremos- dijo Jasper sonriendo.  
-Seguro.-contesté.-Oye… ¿Tu sabes quien es mi hermana verdad?  
El se sonrojó.  
-Si claro, la pequeñita que es muy bonita…Alice.  
-Si ella, pues no para de hablar de ti.  
-¿De verdad?-dijo muy nervioso.  
-Si, de verdad… ¿Te gusta mi hermanita?  
-Ed.., no te molestes, pero se m hace raro hablar de tu hermana contigo.  
-¿Cómo? Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo…puedes confiar en mí, además yo veo como la miras cuando vienes a mi casa o en la escuela y casi se te cae la baba.-le dije riéndome.  
-Bueno sí, pero no sé…es tu hermana… ¿No te molesta?  
-Como me va a molestar! Quien mejor que tú para la loca de Alice.  
-¿Crees que si hoy después del partido le digo que sea mi novia, me dirá que sí?  
-Claro que te dirá que sí.  
Cuando salimos fuimos con Alice y Bella un poco antes de empezar el partido. Yo besé a Bella y Alice le deseó suerte a Jasper, el se quedó como un bobo mirándola…

Bella

Aunque el equipo que jugaba contra el de Edward eran bastante buenos, evidentemente ganaron los nuestros, Edward marcó dos goles, en el primero me señaló y me tiró besos, y en el segundo se levantó su camiseta y llevaba otra debajo que decía Bella te amo. Era tan romántico… Jasper marcó uno y le guiñó un ojo a Alice y ella se puso como loca y otro Jake.  
Organizaron una fiesta para después del partido y Edward nos llevó a mi y a Alice en su coche hasta allá.  
Lo hicieron en un pequeño local que pertenecía a la familia de Emily (la novia de Sam). La música estaba muy fuerte y lo único que se veía eran luces de colores.  
-¿Quieres bailar Alice?-le dijo Jasper.  
-S-s-si claro, vamos.- y se fueron.  
-Vamos a bailar Bella.-dijo Edward.  
Estuvimos bailando toda la noche sin parar, Mike no paraba de acercarse a mí y Edward se enfadó muchísimo pero le besé y se le pasó.  
Alice vino corriendo hacía mí como una loca.  
Bella! – gritó.-Jasper me dijo si quería ser su novia!, te dije que este vestido funcionaría.  
Y volvió a irse corriendo junto a él.  
Edward se rió de oreja a oreja…  
-Hablaste con Jazz ¿Verdad?  
-Si, el también estaba enamorado de Alice.-dijo él  
-Me alegro tanto por ella…- le dije.

Edward

Despues de la fiesta llevé a Bella a su casa, antes de que saliera del coche estuvimos un buen rato besándonos, me gustaba tanto besarla… la amaba tanto…  
-Mañana vendré a por ti a las 9, ¿te parece bien?-le dije.  
-Me parece perfecto, ¿Dónde iremos?-preguntó  
- Ya lo verás.  
Me dio un beso corto y se fue.

Bella

Edward se alejó con su coche y yo entré a mi casa.  
Yo vivía con Charlie Swan, mi padre, mi mamá vivía en Jacksonville con su nuevo novio, mis padres se separaron hace bastante tiempo y creo que mi padre todavía no lo ha superado, pero se está viendo con una mujer, la madre de una compañera de mi colegio.  
-Bella-dijo Charlie.-¿Cómo te lo pasaste en el partido?¿Quien ganó?  
-Me lo pasé muy bien papá, ganó el equipo de Edward.  
-¿Edward?¿El chico que te lleva gustando años?  
-Sí, papá ese chico.-hice una pausa.-¿Papá te puedo contar algo? Pero prometeme que no me darás la charla.  
-Bells… no me digas que has…  
-No papá! –grité.-Pero tengo novio.  
-¿Y quien es?-dijo intentando notarse relajado.  
-Edward.  
-¿De verdad?-dijo el asombrado.  
-Si! Ojala estuviera aquí mamá, bueno me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansada.  
Por la mañana unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron.  
-Bells ¿estas despierta?-dijo Charlie.  
-Sí, ahora sí-conteste medio dormida.  
-Te traje algo- se sentó en la cama y extendió la mano. Tenía un sobre.  
-¿Qué es?-le pregunté.  
-Ábrelo.  
Abrí el sobre…era un billete para ir a Jacksonville.  
Por mis ojos empezaron a caerse lágrimas, echaba mucho de menos a mi mamá Renee.  
Abrazé a mi papá hermoso muy fuerte.  
-Bueno Bells, me voy a ir de pesca. Te quiero hija.  
-Y yo a ti papá.

Edward

Hoy llevaría a Bella a mi lugar favorito, en ese sitio donde tanto he reído y tanto he llorado.  
Me vestí deprisa y fui a por mi Bells.  
-Hola mi amor.-me dijo cuando me vio y me abrazó.  
-Homa mi vida. ¿Estas lista?-le pregunté.  
-Si, me muero por saber donde me llevarás.-dijo cerrando la puerta.  
-Es mi lugar favorito.- dije abriéndole la puerta copiloto de mi coche.  
Conduje hasta casi la salida de Forks.  
-Hay que andar un poco, pero no será mucho-le dije  
-No importa- dijo ella.  
Aparqué el coche,salí de él y agarré mi mochila con comida. En todo el camino no le solté la mano a Bella, me comentó que el próximo viernes por la tarde iría a Jacksonville a ver a su mamá, será solo el fin de semana me dijo cuando vio que me ponía triste, pero también estaba muy contento por ella.

Bella

Por fin llegamos, era el lugar mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, era una gran pradera, llena de miles y miles de flores violetas y con árboles muy verdes alrededor, ahora entendía a Edward cuando decía que le encantaba este lugar, él me abrazó por atrás y empezó a darme pequeños besos por el cuello.  
-Espero que este lugar te guste tanto como a mí.-me dijo Edward.  
Me giré para mirarle a los ojos.  
-Me encanta.-le dije poniendo mis brazos sobre sus hombros.  
-A mi me encantas tú.-dijo él, puso sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome a su musculoso cuerpo y me derretí en ese profundo beso lleno de amor.  
-Bella-dijo él separándose un poco de mí y muy serio…-en esta hermosa pradera te prometo, bueno no te prometo, te juro que mi amor por ti será para siempre, siempre te voy a amar.-sacó de la mochila una pequeña navaja y se hizo una pequeña cortadura en el dedo índice.-te lo juro con mi propia sangre-, se acercó a un árbol y puso su dedo sobre él dejando ahí sangre y después en ese mismo árbol puso nuestras iniciales con un corazón.  
Le quité la navaja de las manos y hice lo mismo, me hice una pequeña cortadura en mi dedo indice y puse la sangre que me salía del dedo en el árbol.  
-Edward, yo tambien te juro que siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase…será para siempre.

Edward

Con esto le demostré a Bells cuanto la amo, y ella al hacer lo mismo, también me lo demostró, porque un juramento de sangre era muy importante. Esa pradera ahora sería nuestra pradera, es el lugar donde Bella y yo nos juramos un amor eterno…  
Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo único que hacíamos era mirarnos…una tontería, pero me gustaba…  
-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría?-me dijo Bells mientras yo le tocaba el cabello.-Construir aquí una casa. Solo por el lugar donde esté, sería la casa más bonita de todas.  
-Tienes toda la razón, y también sería la más bonita porque tú vivirías en ella.  
-Espero que contigo.-me dijo.  
-No, con Mike jajaja.  
Se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros.  
-Claro que conmigo Bells, a Newton no lo quiero cerca de ti.-dije besándola en la frente.  
Fue el mejor día de toda mi vida.

Bella

En la noche no podía dejar de mirarme el dedo, nunca había hecho un juramento de sangre… Cuando llegue mi papá no estaba en casa. Entonces me sonó el celular.  
-Bella!-gritó Alice, tuve que alejarme el celular de la oreja para no quedarme sorda.  
-Hola Alice-le dije.  
-¿Sabes lo que me pasó? Jasper me presentó a sus padres.  
-¿No es muy pronto para eso?  
-Eso mismo le dije yo, pero según me dijeron sus padres el llevaba tiempo hablándoles de mi y me querían conocer.  
-Eso es genial Alice, no sabes cuanto me alegro.-le dije contenta.  
-Bueno ¿y tu con mi hermano que? Me dijo Ed que te llevaría a la pradera.  
-Si, nos lo pasamos muy bien, así que tú también conoces la pradera.  
-Sí, Edward va desde que era pequeño cuando necesita estar solo, yo siempre lo veía irse y sentía mucha curiosidad así que lo seguí, pero no se lo digas, el no sabe nada.-dijo riéndose.  
-Tranquila Alice, no se lo diré.-dije riéndome yo también.  
-Bueno Bells, nos vemos el lunes bye.  
-Adiós Alice.  
Me puse a limpiar un poco y hacerle la comida a mi papá para cuando llegara porque él estaría cansado.  
Y después me dormí.

Edward

La semana se me pasó muy rápido ya que estaba con Bella, y mi hermana estaba de lo más feliz con Jasper, me gustaba mucho que Jasper estuviera con ella, lo conocía desde pequeño y es muy buen chico.  
Acompañé a Bella al aeropuerto para despedirme de ella, la echaría de menos aunque solo fueran 3 días…  
-Mándale saludos a Renee de mi parte.-le dije.  
-En cuanto llegue te llamo.  
-Sabes que numero de avion es, no te vayas a perder y no llegues.-le dije riendome.  
-Si, aquí lo pone, es el 794.  
-Cuídate, te amo Bella  
-Y yo a ti Edward.-dijo, le besé hasta que dieron el último aviso para que los pasajeros fueran al avión.  
Cuando llegué a mi casa no pude comer, tenía un nudo en el estómago, era como un presentimiento.  
Bella tendría que haber llegado ya ¿Por qué no llama? A lo mejor se olvidó hablando con su mamá. Pasaron horas y horas y decidí ir a ver la televisión con Alice y Jasper.  
Alice no paraba de camiar los canales.  
-¿Ya te llamó Bella?-dijo Jasper.  
-No-contesté- seguro que está hablando con su mamá y se le olvido.  
-Mi amor quieres poner un canal ya.  
-Está bien.-dijo Alice y se quedaron puestas las noticias de la 2  
"-Conectamos en directo con Kate Denali.  
-Gracias Carmen, el vuelo 794 con destino a Jacksonville perdió el equilibrio y se calló encima de una industria nuclear, el avión se quemó por la explosión. Han apagado el fuego para ver si hay supervivientes pero según dicen no ven a ninguno vivo.  
-Gracias por la información, mas tarde volvemos a conectar contigo."  
-Es el vuelo de Bella! Está muerta.-dije llorando y gritando.

Edward  
-Es el vuelo de Bella! Está muerta.-dije llorando y gritando.  
-Tiene que ser un error.-dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice que también estaba llorando.  
-¿Un error? Nooooooooooo!-dije tirandome al suelo sin parar de llorar y gritar.- mi Bella…no puedes estar muerta, no, no puedes. NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA! –grité mas fuerte aún.  
-Edward-dijo mamá.  
-¿Qué les pasa?-dijo papá.  
-Bella está muerta.-dijo Alice.  
-¿Cómo?-dijo Carlisle.  
-Si, su vuelo se cayó en una central nuclear y explotó y dicen que de momento no hay supervivientes.-dijo Jasper.  
-Oh Dios mío-dijo Esme.  
-Edward tranquilo…a lo mejor Bella es una superviviente.  
Fui a abrazarme a Esme, si Bella no vivía ¿Qué podía yo hacer sin ella?  
Empecé a marearme, lo último que recuerdo fue la mirada perdida de Alice.  
Al día siguiente cuando me desperté no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de nada, me sentía vacío por dentro, no le encontraba una razón a mi vida sin ella, ya me había acostumbrado a su olor, a sus besos, y ya no podía vivir sin ellos, me sentía como un muerto viviente, pero todo no podía terminar aquí, todavía no podía creer que Bella estuviera muerta…

Alice

No podía creer que Bella estuviera muerto, en todos los canales de la televisión salía el avión chamuscado, y habían mirado bien y no había ningún superviviente, por más que viera eso no me lo podía creer, ayer mismo Bella estaba aquí, con su sonrisa contagiosa, y su mirada…la mirada con la que veía a Edward, nunca había visto un amor tan grande como el de ellos…yo no sabría que hacer si le pasara eso a Jasper, no podía ni imaginar como lo estaba pasando Edward, ayer se desmayó y hoy no ha salido todo el día de su habitación. Asi que subí a verle.  
-Edward.-le dije entrando.-¿podemos hablar?  
Estaba paralizado en su cama con la mirada perdida, no me respondió, ni si quiera me miró. Entré y me senté con él en su cama. Vi como se derramaban lagrimas por su cara y se las limpié aunque yo tambien estaba llorando. Me miró y dijo  
-Bella, ¿eres tú?.-con una media sonrisa.  
-No, soy Alice.-contesté. Se estaba volviendo completamente loco.  
-Entonces ¿Dónde está Bella?  
-Ella ya no está Edward…  
Se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana.  
-Mi Bella…-decía.

Edward

No podía admitir que Bella, mi Bella, estuviera muerta, notaba aún su olor, me ardían los labios de sus besos, notaba su tacto en mi cuerpo…  
Necesitaba salir de mi casa, iría a un lugar mágico, iría a nuestra pradera.  
Todos se opusieron a que saliera de casa, pero yo sentía la necesidad de ir… algo muy dentro de mí me decía que fuera.  
Una vez allí fui al árbol donde estaban nuestras iniciales…  
-Edward-dijo una voz, me voltee y ahí estaba Bella, fui a abrazarla pero no la podía tocar, era como intentar tocar una nube, no se podía, pero ella estaba ahí. Intenté tocarle la mejilla pero mi mano la traspasaba.  
¿Qué estaba pasando?

Edward

-Edward-dijo una voz, me voltee y ahí estaba Bella, fui a abrazarla pero no la podía tocar, era como intentar tocar una nube, no se podía, pero ella estaba ahí. Intenté tocarle la mejilla pero mi mano la traspasaba.  
¿Qué estaba pasando?  
-¿Bella?-dije en voz baja-¿Eres tú?  
Ella me sonrió, estaba más hermosa que nunca, era como….un ángel.  
Intenté tocarla otra vez pero mi mano la traspasaba. Ella solo me sonreía y yo tenía cara de terror, eso significaba que realmente estaba muerta, entonces me alejé de ella unos pasos atrás.  
-No tienes porqué tenerme miedo Edward, soy yo.-dijo.  
-Pero tú, tú, tú estas muerta…  
-Sí, pero en tu mente aun sigo viva, por eso me puedes ver.  
-Bella por favor, dime que todo esto es un sueño- me acerqué unos pasos a ella.  
-Por desgracia no, pero yo siempre estaré aquí, en nuestra pradera…-alargó la mano para tocarme la cara, no sentí como si me tocara, pero si notaba como mi mejilla se enfriaba.  
-¿Solo en la pradera?-le pregunté aun incrédulo.  
-Si,- se acercó a nuestro árbol.-te dije que sería para siempre, y yo cumplo con lo que digo.  
-¿Y solo te puedo ver yo?  
- No lo sé Edward- fue al centro de la pradera. Cuando se dio la vuelta vi que tenía como algo en la espalada por dentro de la camiseta, pero no le pregunté respecto a eso-Ya no tendré la casa de mis sueños justo aquí.  
-Sí la tendrás, yo mismo la voy a construir.  
-Edward, ya no necesito ninguna casa…  
-Igualmente la haré.  
Entonces me sonó el celular.  
-Ed soy Alice, siento decirte esto pero…han encontrado el cuerpo de Bella, está muerta y en dos horas es el funeral, y tienes que venir.  
-Allí estaré.-y colgué.  
-Bells…es tu funeral en dos horas.  
-Intenta que no lloren por mí.  
-Eso es imposible Bella, todo el mundo te adora.-dije acercándome a ella.  
-Inténtalo. Ya me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras miraba atrás de mi.-Edward nunca olvides que te amo.  
Yo me di la vuelta intentando ver algo, pero no había nada.  
-¿Te volveré a ver?-le pregunté.  
-Cada vez que vengas, estaré en nuestro árbol esperándote.  
-Te amo Bella.  
Ella vino hacía mí y fue a darme un beso, pero me traspasó.  
-Ya se me olvidaba la situación, adiós Edward.  
Y de repente desapareció. Todavía no podía creer que viera a Bella incluso muerta, seguía pensando que eran imaginaciones mías, pero es que era tan real…

Alice

Me puse un vestido negro para la ocasión, estaba muy preocupada por Edward nadie sabía a donde había ido aunque yo me imaginaba donde estaba.  
Mis papas estaban en casa de Charlie, le acompañaron a ver si el cadáver que encontraron era de Bella.  
Jasper vendía a por mí en 5 minutos para ir al funeral, estábamos todos tan tristes, yo no podía parar de llorar, pero los padres de Bells y Edward lo tendrían que estar pasando mucho peor que yo.  
Escuché un portazo y bajé para ver si era Edward.  
-Alice, no te lo vas a creer.-dijo Ed viniendo corriendo hacia mi.  
-¿Qué pasa Edward?-le pregunté alterada.  
-He estado hablando con Bella, Alice, la he visto…- Se había vuelto loco, completamente loco.  
-Pero eso no puede ser, ella está muerta.  
-Lo sé pero hable no sé tal vez con su espíritu o ella es un ángel. Si eso, era un ángel.  
Lo único que pude hacer es abrazarle y llorar, me daba tanta lastima…  
Jasper tocó a la puerta y fui corriendo a abrirle mientras que Edward se vestía.  
-Si Edward te dice que ha visto a Bella síguele la corriente.  
-¿Qué?-contestó Jas.  
-Tú hazme caso.  
Nos dirigimos al cementerio.

Edward

Me ponía muy mal saber que Bella estaba muerta, pero al menos la podía ver, y estaba tan linda…pero no la podía tocar. Que vida más dura que me tocó vivir.  
Cuando llegamos el cementerio vi a la mamá y al papá de Bells llorando, entonces me acordé de lo que ella me dijo. Fui hacía ellos y Renee me miró.  
-Bella no quiere que llores por ella, eso le hace mal.-le dije. Renee miró hacía el cielo y vi como sus ojos se iluminaban.  
-No digas tonterías muchacho.-me dijo Charlie- tú no puede sabes lo que ella quiere o deja de querer.  
-Sí lo sé, ella me lo dijo.-contesté enfadado.  
Cuando Charlie iba a decirme algo Renee le puso su mano en el hombro y el se calmó.  
La tumba de Bella estaba cerrada, según me habían dicho porque quedó deforme por el fuego, me acerqué a la tumba y le puse encima una foto nuestra en la pradera y una flor que había arrancado de esta para ella.  
-Edward-dijo Carlisle.- ella estará bien esté donde esté.  
-Lo sé.- le respondí.  
Vi como la mirada de Renee se clavaba en mí.  
Todos nos sentamos en unas sillas alrededor de Bella mientras el padre leía un gran libro y la bendecía. No estaba muy pendiente de lo que decía el cura, solo en la mamá de Bella que no me quitó los ojos de encima.  
Cuando la misa acabó cada uno se fue pero yo me quedé mirando la tumba.  
-La puedes ver ¿verdad?-me voltee y ahí estaba Renee. No quería que me tomara como un loco aunque ya todos lo creían.  
-No.-contesté.  
-Yo sé que sí, tú debes de ser Edward.  
-Sí.  
-¿Qué si la ves o que si te llamas Edward?  
-Las dos cosas.-contesté. Ella sonrió un poco.  
-¿Puedes decirle que la adoro?  
-Claro, pero ¿Cómo sabías que yo…?  
-No sé, algo de mí me lo dice. Soy un poco bruja.- y le volvió a salir esa pequeña sonrisa, tenía algunos gestos que me recordaban mucho a Bells. Se dio la vuelta y se fue y yo corrí hasta llegar a la pradera y…

Edward

Se dio la vuelta y se fue y yo corrí hasta llegar a la pradera y ahí estaba Bells en nuestro árbol, ella me miró y sonrió, todavía tenía ese extraño bulto en la espalda, era bastante grande.  
-Bells, ¿que tienes en la espalda?-ella solo sonreía.  
-Algún día te lo enseñaré.  
Estuvimos hablando durante horas, hasta que anocheció, se me hacía bastante raro estar con ella y no poder tocarla, puede que debería estar asustado por hablar con un "fantasma" pero era mi Bella, ¿como iba a estar asustado de ella?

Alice

Pasaron bastantes días desde la muerte de Bella, Edward se negaba a ir al colegio, siempre estaba en la pradera, me preguntaba que diablos haría allí, pensé en seguirle algún día pero al final no, porque supongo que era como otro mundo para él, un mundo privado donde no sufrir tanto.  
A veces venía muy sudado y sucio, a saber lo que él hacía allí.  
En cambio a mí con Jasper desde la muerte de Bella nos hemos distanciado un poco, pero estos últimos días nos estamos viendo mas seguido.  
Extrañaba tanto a mi amiga… recuerdo el funeral… todo el mundo lloraba tanto… allí estaban todos; Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Erik, Ben, Jake…  
Todos querían tanto a Bella… pero desde el accidente Edward cambió, ya no es ese muchacho lleno de vitalidad, energía y feliz que era antes… mis papas hablaban mucho sobre eso, incluso pensaron en la idea de mudarnos e ir a algún lugar bastante lejos, pero a mí no me podían separar de mi Jasper…  
Aunque ellos lo tuvieran muy claro.

Edward

Decidí dejar de ir a la escuela y dedicarme a hacer una sola cosa, construir la casa de los sueños de Bella, no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo, pero en mi opinión estaba quedando bastante bien, busqué información por Internet de cómo hacerla y no era muy difícil, pero si muy agotador…  
Últimamente Bella no hablaba mucho y yo le preguntaba respecto a ello pero no quería decirme nada.  
Cuando llegué a mi casa mis papas me dijeron que querían hablar conmigo.  
-Ed, nos preocupa mucho tu actitud-dijo Esme.  
-Te niegas a ir al colegio, a psicologos, a ver a la familia…-continuó Carlisle.-Edward, se acabó, nos vamos de Forks, y me refiero a ti, a tu hermana a Esme y a mí, todos.

Edward

-No me voy a de Forks.-contesté  
-Cariño-dijo Esme acercándose a mi.-Bella ya no va a volver.  
-He dicho que no me voy de Forks.- repetí  
- Recoge tus cosas, mañana mismo salimos a primera hora.-dijo Carlisle enfadado y se fue hacia la cocina.  
-Tú papá compró una casa en Londres ¿no es genial?-dijo mamá intentando animarme.  
No podían llevar lejos de Bella, solo la podía ver en el prado y estaba construyendo la casa, no me podían hacer eso. Y ni si quiera podría despedirme de ella.  
Por la mañana Alice no paraba de llorar, no quería dejar a Jasper.  
-Mamá, por favor, déjame aquí con Jasper, por favor.  
-¿Cómo voy a dejarte en Forks? Tú papá se enfadaría mucho.  
-Mamá por favor!-dijo agarrando la mano de Jasper, que se había presentado en mi casa muy pronto.  
-Pero tienes 17 años.- dejo Esme.  
-Yo la cuidaré, rentaré una casa e iremos a casa de mis padres a menudo.-dijo Jasper. Me dolía ver que mi hermana lo estaba pasando mal por mi culpa.  
-Haremos una cosa, te vendrás con nosotros Alice, y como te faltan 2 meses para ser mayor de edad vienes a vivir con él, de momento se puedes escribir o algún día veros.  
Alice y Jasper se miraron y luego se abrazaron fuertemente.  
Intenté escaparme pero Carlisle me vio y me retuvo en la casa.  
Esme hizo mi equipaje ya que yo me negaba, llamaron a una empresa de mudanzas para que llevaran nuestras cosas a Londres.  
En el viaje solo podía pensar en Bella.

Alice. 

2 meses separada de Jas… iba a ser muy duro, pero a mi hermanito es viaje le haría bien, así que no me iba a quejar mas. Al fin y al cabo pronto me iría a vivir con Jasper…  
La casa que mi papá había comprado en Londres era gigante, yo tenía un vestidor como mi habitación de Forks de grande, era ó un mes desde que nos mudamos, Edward estaba mucho peor que antes… mis papas estaban desesperados, ya no sabían que hacer. Jasper viajó a Londres 2 días para verme, extrañaba tanto sus besos. En un mes ya estaríamos juntos de nuevo _

Edward

Estaba totalmente desperado, me negaba a ir al instituto nuevo, no pensaba hacer amigos, no quiero amigos nuevos.  
Yo sabía que mis padres estaban desesperados por mi culpa, pero no haberme alejado de Forks.  
-Edward.-dijo Alice mientras entraba en mi habitación, faltaban pocos días para que fuera a vivir con Jasper a Forks.- Cuando me vaya te voy a extrañar.  
-Y yo a ti Alice.- le dije abrazándola.  
-Cuando vaya a Forks ¿quieres que haga algo o traerte algo?  
- Había una casa…  
-¿Una casa?  
-Alice, cuando desaparecía de casa iba a… una pradera.  
-Ed, no te enfades por esto pero…un día te seguí, hace mucho tiempo, tendríamos 9 años… yo, cuando pasó lo de Bella, sabía que estabas allí.-dijo avergonzada.  
-Alice ¿se lo dijiste a alguien?-dije desesperado. Si alguien sabía de ese lugar verían la casa… ¿y si podían ver también a Bella?  
-No, bueno sí, se lo dije a Bella.  
-Pero a nadie mas ¿no?  
-No, creí que era algo tuyo privado.- Menos mal pensé  
-Quiero que en la pradera hagan una casa, pero tiene que ser alguien de confianza, bueno da igual, déjalo.  
-¿Qué casa Edward?  
-Olvida lo que te dije…quiero estar solo Alice.- Ella me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Alice

¿Una casa? Así que eso era lo que hacía Edward, por eso venía tan cansado y sucio.  
Llegó el día de irme, papá al final me dejó y me dijo que nos podíamos quedar con la casa en la que vivíamos antes nosotros, y mamá lloraba.  
-Ay- decía.-Creció mi chiquita hermosa.- Parecía una abuelita de esas que sus besos en la mejilla eran incontables.  
Veía a Edward tan triste…sabía que el quería irse a Forks, pero yo no podía hacer nada.  
Lo extrañaría tanto, conmigo era con la que mas hablaba.  
Siempre hablábamos de Bella, él no podía superar su muerte, en una ocasión dijo que él la podía ver, supongo que sería en sueños.  
Pobre Edward.  
Cuando llegué al aeropuerto de Forks estaban Jasper y sus padres esperándome. Y nos llevaron a casa. Había varios muebles, mis papas me dieron bastante dinero como para decorarla a mi gusto.  
Cuando sus papás se fueron le dije.  
-Jasper, ¿tu sabes construir casas?...

Edward

Mis papás me dijeron de ir a hacerle una visita de una semana a Alice para ver como le iba por Forks, obviamente acepté, así podía ver a Bella, hacía ya 3 meses que no la veía y todavía no me había respondido lo que era ese bulto tan extraño que tenía en la espalda…sería un joroba?

Edward

Nada mas llegar a Forks corrí hasta la pradera, Bella estará en nuestro árbol y nuestra casa medio construir.  
La casa ya estaba construida, ¿Quién había sido? Tal vez Alice… pero Alice no puede no puede hacer una casa…tal vez Jasper… le estaba tan agradecido.  
La casa era gigante y de una forma preciosa pero ¿y Bella? No estaba en nuestro árbol…  
Puede que esté dentro de la casa.  
Busqué por la planta de abajo y no estaba, subí arriba, vi como si alguien pasara corriendo a mi lado pero no pude verle bien  
-¿Bella? – pregunté con una sonrisa. Pero ella no salía, tal vez estaba enfadada.- Bella siento mucho no haber venido, pero Carlisle compró una casa en Londres y me obligaron a ir, pero yo no quería Bella de verdad, sal de donde estés, quiero verte.  
Cuando fui hacía una de las habitaciones vi como alguien se escondía.  
-Bella no te escondas.  
Cuando Salió de donde estaba me quedé sin palabras…era un hombre.  
-¿Tu que haces aquí?- pregunté.- ¿Quién eres?  
-Me llamo Aro, estoy aquí para hablar contigo.  
Era un hombre vestido de blanco, cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana vi que tenía también un bulto en la espalda. ¿Qué diablos era eso?  
-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?  
-De Bella.  
No permitiría que un extraño se metiera en mi casa y encima me hablara de Bella. Fui a darle un puñetazo pero mi mano le traspasó la cara… no podía ser.  
Él sonrío, lo volví a intentar, pero mi mano volvió a atravesarle la cara. Soltó una carcajada.  
-¿Dónde está Bella?- le pregunté  
-Nunca más la volverás a ver.-contestó.  
-¿Por qué?-dije casi llorando.  
-La única razón por la que podías ver a Bella es por el juramento que hicieron.-dijo señalando el árbol.- tu desapareciste y no volviste hasta hoy, pues ella también a desparecido.  
-Pero yo no vine porque no podía.-contesté gritando.  
-Eso ya no importa Edward.  
-Por favor, déjame verla, por favor…  
-Será la última vez.-dijo y desapareció.  
-Aro.-grité.  
Escuché llorar…miré por la ventana y ahí estaba Bella, en el árbol. Baje corriendo hacía ella.  
-Bella, mi amor.-ella levantó la vista y cuando me vio vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazó. Un momento…la podía tocar… notaba su tacto en mi piel.  
-Oh Edward, te he extrañado tanto, sé lo que pasó no tienes porqué darme explicaciones.-dijo llorando.  
No pude evitar llorar yo también, tenía tantas cosas que decirle… pero en vez de eso la besé, nunca la besé de esa manera tan feroz, pero lo necesitaba, tenía sed de ella. Me correspondió el beso. Y empezó a desabrocharme la camisa. Cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo empecé a desnudarme y nos tiramos sobre las flores violetas. Cuando fui a quitarle la camiseta ella no me dejó, fue lo único que no se quitó, nos dejamos llevar. Eso si fue mágico, me sentía tan bien…era como si fuéramos una sola persona…  
Cuando me desperté entre las flores Bella ya no estaba

Edward

Empecé a llorar, no podía ya vivir sin Bella, después de lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros me negaba a vivir sin ella.  
Estuve allí durante horas, con la esperanza que Bella volviera, fui a la casa aún sin muebles, solo con muchos papeles en el suelo y lápices y estuve mirando todo el rato por la ventana que daba al árbol. Ni si quiera fui a la casa de mis padres, no podía permitir que si Bella viniera yo no estuviera.  
No aparecía por ningún lado, yo no quería vivir sin ella, estaba desesperado.  
Tal vez si… Escribí una carta y la dejé encima de una caja en la entrada.  
Empecé a correr hacía un sitio donde puede que la vea…

Alice

-¿Dónde demonios está Edward?- preguntó papá.  
-Déjalo cielo, seguro se fue a ver con Emmett que hace mucho tiempo que no lo ve.-le dijo mamá.  
¿Con Emmett? Claro que no, estaba en la pradera, ya habrá visto como dejo Jasper la casa, seguro que le encanta, era un lugar y una casa tan bonita…  
De repente tuve como una mala sensación, algo malo iba a pasar, estaba segura.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó Jasper preocupado.  
-No sé, siento que algo malo va a pasar, tengo miedo por Edward.  
-No te preocupes amor, estará en la casa.  
Lo llamé al celular pero estaba apagado.  
Edward por favor, no hagas ninguna locura…

Edward

-Lo que voy a hacer puede que sea una locura, pero lo hago por ti mi amor.-dije.  
Estaba en el borde de un precipicio, toda mi vida pasaba por delante de mis ojos, mis padres, mi hermana, mis amigos, todos se volverían en bonitos recuerdos.  
Miré lo que había debajo... Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, sabía que esto me iba a doler si salía vivo de aquí, aunque con esta altura lo dudo, pero me dolería mas vivir una vida entera sin ella. Si la quiero por encima de todo, incluso más que a mi propia vida ¿Por qué no entregársela?  
Puede que detrás de todo esto, en otro mundo podríamos ser mas felices, porque Bella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, incluso si fuéramos hojas…estaríamos en la misma rama.  
-Edward.- era… era la voz de Bella.  
La miré, estaba más hermosa que nunca, llevaba un vestido blanco y los pelos alborotados por el viento.  
-Bella…-susurré.- Así podremos estar juntos como lo prometimos.  
-No saltes Edward, no puedes matarte por mí, no valgo la pena… he sido una egoísta todo este tiempo, la última vez que me tendrías que haber visto tendría que haber sido en el aeropuerto y no ahora, aparecer en el prado fue un error de mi parte.  
-Pero Bella…-avancé hacía ella para acariciarle, pero la volvía a traspasar.-lo que pasó ayer…  
-Por favor Edward…no saltes… olvídate de todo esto, olvídate de mí. No puedes estar pensando en una muerta, haz una vida nueva, tal vez con Rosalie… ella te podrá dar el amor que a mi no me dio tiempo de darte.  
-No Bella, yo te quiero a ti, pienso saltar, voy a estar contigo.  
-Me obligaras a usar…-dijo ella pero se cayó y se quedó mirándome.  
-¿A usar que Bella?-pregunté.  
No decía nada, solo me miraba con los ojos húmedos.  
-¿No vas a decir nada?-pregunté  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-Bien.  
Corrí hacia el acantilado y salté sin pensar lo que había debajo.

Edward

Corrí hacia el acantilado y salté sin pensar lo que había debajo.  
Pude escuchar el grito ahogado de Bella decir mi nombre…  
Yo solo sentía el viento…y una piedra golpearme y después como me azotaba el agua.  
No sé si estaba inconsciente…pero vi a Bella, tenía algo…tenía alas. Unas alas gigantes y blancas como la nieve,…eso es lo último que recuerdo.  
Me desperté en el sitio más hermoso del mundo…la pradera, Bella estaba a mi lado y yo me sentía muy bien, mejor que nunca.  
-Te avisé.-dijo ella  
-¿Avisarme de que?- pregunté  
-De que no te tiraras.  
Miré a mi alrededor… no… esa no era la pradera de siempre…mi pradera estaba rodeada de árboles y la casa, en esta pradera hasta lo que llegaba a alcanzar mi vista seguían siendo las flores, pero en vez de violetas eran azules.  
-Bella… ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunté  
-En el cielo.  
-Bienvenido- era Aro…-así que al final lo hiciste, no sirvió mucho dejar a Bella que fuera para intentar salvarte. Llevas bastante tiempo intentando averiguar que el bulto de la espalda mía y de Bella ¿ya sabes lo que es?-  
No podía ser lo que estaba imaginando…-Sí, son alas. Nosotros no somos muertos Edward…somos ángeles.- y de repente sus alas se abrieron…eran gigantes, blancas y doradas… Miré a Bella sorprendido, ella también tenía alas…Volví a mirar a Aro, que se daba la vuelta para irse…-Por cierto Edward, mira tu espalda. Yo tambien tenía el vulto…tenía alas, Aro se fué  
-¿Estoy muerto?  
-Intenté evitarlo.-dijo ella muy triste.  
-¿Entonces estaremos juntos para siempre?-dije acariciándola.  
-Esa era nuestra promesa ¿no?- y nos dimos un beso muy profundo, tanto que incluso nuestros corazones se tocaron, palpitaban a la misma vez.

Alice

Fui a buscar a Edward a la pradera, ya hacía dos días que no aparecía pero no estaba… busqué dentro de toda la casa, tampoco… me fui a sentar en una caja que había en la entrada, antes de eso cogí el papel para poderme sentar, eran los planos de la casa, empecé a abanicarme con él, estaba sudando incluso de lo preocupada que estaba, entonces vi que en la parte de atrás del papel…era la letra de Edward.

"Si has venido es porque mi plan salió bien, no hace falta que me busques mas… mi cuerpo sigue en este mundo pero con el corazón parado y con mi alma con la de Bella. Alice sé que estas llorando así que no llores más, piensa que ahora soy feliz porque estoy con ella, todo este tiempo la he visto cuando venía a la pradera porque ella y yo hicimos un juramento de sangre en el árbol donde están nuestras iniciales, pero cuando volví ya no pude, así que me voy con ella, dile a los demás que no lloren porque siempre estaré con ustedes aunque no me vean. Te quiero Alice.  
Edward."

FIN

Gracias por leer este Fic! Significa muchisisisisimo para mí, es el mas tragico que he escrito hasta ahora. Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
